


Tripping Over Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Over Love

Sadie Rhodes had long ago accepted that she had no way out of what she had begun and yet, she knew she had done the right thing for her sister. She had, however, ended up all but alone, ignored and perhaps even hated. She had been embarrassed and finally a little shy, although she had been quick to call on Sam's services, knowing she needed a bodyguard. Now, however, she sat alone at the kitchen table, her eyes closed as she sat and waited, her voice low as she finally spoke, looking up at Samantha. 

"How the hell do you put up with me?"  
Samantha smiled and shrugged.

"The moneys good.."

She teased. Sadie half-smirked. 

"Cheeky."  
Sammy smiled.

"Well it was either that or say because your one hell of a good fuck."  
Sadie smiled at that. 

"I always knew you had a potty mouth."   
Sammy laughed.

"You should know sweetie...I cuss a lot during sex after all."

She teased with a wink.   
"Not with me."  
Sammy smiled.

"No...not with you...angel...."

She cooed softly no longer teasing.

"Your too special for such vulgarity."  
Sadie smiled softly. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were after a pay raise."   
Sammy smiled.

"No....just some early morning...delights…"  
"Oh?"  
Sammy purred and licked her lips.

"You for breakfast."  
"Ask nicely and maybe..."  
"Please."  
"Here or... somewhere else?"  
Sammy shrugged.

"Wherever you like sweetie."  
"Come to bed... it'll be easier."  
Sammy smiled.

"As you wish my love."  
Sadie smiled and lead her to the bed, stripping settling there to wait. Sammy purred and crawled up onto the bed with her having stripped herself. Sadie smiled, slowly leaning to kiss her. Sammy purred and kissed her. Sadie smiled, a hand ghosting up Samantha's thigh. Sammy's breath hitched.   
"You like that, don't you Sam?"  
"Oh yesss."

Sammy purred. Sadie smiled, soon moving to tease her clit. Sammy mewed wildly. Sadie murred and moved to push slowly inwards. Sammy bucked and mewled. Sadie slowly set a pace, letting it pick up a little. Sammy squirmed and wiggled mewing wildly. Sadie upped her pace again. Sammy cried out loudly. Sadie upped her pace again. Sammy cried out and came apart, knowing she would have her turn to drive Sadie wild.


End file.
